1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a golf club head, more particularly to a golf club head having an improved weight distribution design.
2. Description of the Related Art
When choosing a golf club head, the factors to be considered primarily include controllability and stability. Therefore, the golf player should choose a golf club head having a good weight distribution design so as to increase the controllability and stability. Conventionally, the method for the weight distribution design of the golf club head includes providing a counterweight unit that is usually assembled to the golf club head by welding or through screws.
In Taiwanese Patent Nos. I224017 and I227675, a counterweight unit is bonded to a golf club head by welding so as to lower a gravity center of the golf club head. Since the counterweight unit is bonded to the golf club head by welding, the gravity center of the golf club head is not adjustable according to the specific striking requirements of the golfer. Furthermore, the shock absorption of the golf club heads of the prior art is unsatisfactory.
In Taiwanese Utility Model Nos. M282718, M265079, and M283663, and Taiwanese Patent No. I234474, the counterweight unit is attached to the golf club head using screws. However, assembly of the counterweight unit to the golf club head with the use of screws is relatively troublesome.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a golf club head disclosed in Taiwanese Patent No. I274598 includes a head body 10 and two counterweight units 10′, each of which includes a sleeve body 11 and an insert body 12.
The head body 10 has two cavities 101 provided at the back of the head body 10 and spaced apart from each other. The sleeve body 11 is fitted in a corresponding one of the cavities 101, and has four anchoring recesses 111 recessed from an inner surface thereof and equiangularly spaced apart from each other. The insert body 12 includes an insert portion 121, and four flanges 122 that protrude radially from the insert portion 121 and that are equiangularly spaced apart from each other. Each of the flanges 122 is capable of being anchored in a corresponding one of the anchoring recesses 111 by inserting the insert body 12 into the sleeve body 11 and then rotating the insert body 12 relative to the sleeve body 11.
The gravity center of the golf club head is adjustable using the insert body 12 having a specific gravity different from that of the head body 10.
Referring to FIG. 2, since the insert body 12 is assembled to the sleeve body 11 merely by anchoring the flanges 122 into the anchoring recesses 111, the bonding strength between the insert body 12 and the sleeve body 11 is relatively weak. The stability of the golf club head is unsatisfactory, and the insert body 12 is liable to separate from the sleeve body 11 when a golf ball is struck.